The new agent
by TalonIsAwesomeAndFromStaticSho
Summary: Parker is joining a team on shield with withe tiger aka ava Ayala. She mets Eliot the archer. Will these to be friends or much more. Rated m for language
1. Authors note

_**This is my first fanfic where my other personalities haven't taken over. This fanfic will mainly have OCs. But they are based on others. They are 14.**_

1. Parker = Black Widow

2. Eliot =Hawk eye

Those are the main characters other OCs will be discripted in chaps


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The New Girl?  
(Told in Parker's POV)

It isn't easy being the new girl. With the boys who keep staring at my boobs it's demeaning. The girls say I must have had plastic surgery, because I look so pretty. I guess you want to know what I look like. I have sapphire blue eyes( that change with my emotions), golden hair with pink/blue streaks, tall, slim, athletic build, glasses, a good rack, and freckles. How's that cute?! The one friend I made was Ava Ayala a.k.a White Tiger. She was on a team with four other boys but, wanted to be with another girl. ALONE! I bet your thinking I'm a heroine. Yes, I am. I'm a spy, hacker, fighter, thief, and I can control all elements. Wondering how I got in S.H.I.E.L.D? I got in by hacking my way in. Same with the school. I guess, I have a crush on this guy in Eliot. He's sweet and also works at S.H.I.E.L.D . How cool is that?! Super cool! His code name is Hawk-Eye, mine is... um.. um Parker I guess I don't know. I know my name is Parker ( actually not) but I supposed to come up with one myself. BRB Ava needs girl talk.

Okay back. She gave me some ideas like Kat-Feet, Hoodie, or Blue-Eyes. I like Hoodie and Blue-eyes. Maybe, I can be Hoodie-Blue-eyes or Hoodie Blue Eyes. I'm going with Hoodie blue eyes, hoodie b eyes for short. I'm gonna talk to furry now.  
BRB.

Furry agreed, also he is my uncle. He just remembered. Lights out! Peace! Talk to ya later! Fine Ava give me a minute ok! Well, bye.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Music, school, and S.H.I.E.L.D, where dose it end?

Good morning peeps it's Parker. Guess what? I found out I have secret powers I don't know about! Woo hoo ! I am eating fortune cookies for breakfast. Yummy. " PARKER," said an angry Eliot " you can't eat fortune cookies for breakfast." I had a blank expression in my face " Whyyy not" I said in a whinny accent. "Never Mind" said Eliot storming off.  
I triumphantly smile.

(In the shower)  
The waters super warm. Just the way I like it.  
I sign in the shower okay.

' perfect by nature  
icons of self-indulgence  
just what we all need  
more lies about a world that

never was and never will be  
have you no shame? Don't you see me?  
you know you've got everybody fooled

look here she comes now  
bow down and stare in wonder  
oh how we love you  
no flaws when you're pretending  
but now i know she

never was and never will be  
you don't know how you've betrayed me  
and somehow you've got everybody fooled

without the mask where will you hide?  
can't find yourself lost in your lie

i know the truth now  
i know who you are  
and i don't love you anymore

it never was and never will be  
you don't know how you've betrayed me  
and somehow you've got everybody fooled

it never was and never will be  
you're not real and you can't save me  
somehow now you're everybody's fool'

*knocking* probably Elliot. "YES," I yell "WHAT YA NEED." "We need to go, hurry up" said Ava "kk Ava give me a sec." I heard a sigh "nice singing." I blushed at the comment "thanks."

I got dressed in my superhero costume. It's a pair of skinny jeans, black tank or what ever color I want, slip ons ,and a hoodie. Also some goggles to keep rocks out my eyes. So we were heading to school catching a ride on a rock. When all if a sudden theirs a robbery. It was Trapster. Damn. He is so annoying. " When will you learn Trapster." I said mockingly. "Who are you girly." I smiled " Aw no terrible puns shiny head," I could tell he was getting mad " Hoodie Blue Eyes is my name Hoodie b eyes for short." "Well skinny jeans looks like the glue will trap the fly this time." he laughed I sweat dropped "ok baldy what ever you say but, I must warn ya I'm cute but, I bite." Ava was just standing there looking mad." LET ME GO!" I screamed when he bear hugged me " can't handle a hug." I had a big smile " I can but, I needed a distraction" I then used my water powers to soak him but, I got soaked to. Explain that to your teachers. I am an idiot. I screwed up big time. Luckily we have good locker rooms.

I quickly dried off and changed. I just wore my usual outfit tank top, skinny jeans,and shoes. My hair is still wet though. *ringggggg* Fuck the bell I screamed in my mind. Gotta go to history bye.

"Why are we in detention." I asked nervously. "You'll find out" Ava said smiling. That's was the start of my training. Well I g2g talk to y'all later.

_Review Please!_


	4. Author Note

**author notes**

* * *

Chapter three will be up soon sorry for the inconvenience. Parker, Ava, and Eliot will be battling enchantress. She cast a spell to make them live their worst nightmare.

also parker knows enchantress. parker is really scared of her but, why?

find out in chapter3


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Enchantress  
(3rd P.O.V)

After training the team went into the city to stop any crimes. They heard sirens. The Enchantress was robbing a jewelry store. "Hold it right there Enchantress," said a nervous Parker " why are you here?" "My oh my hoodie blue eyes is it." "Yes it is why do want to know?" "I see you remember me not," she said with a devilish grin " I remember when you were running away." "SHUT UP BITCH!" yelled a pissed off Parker. "Still no-" said Amoura before being attacked Parker. "Why are you here!" yelled Parker. " You'll find out soon child" before they hit the ground Amoura moved out from under Parker and hit the ground with a large 'thud'. " Goodbye children" said Amuora before hitting them with a strange green orb. Nothing happened though but, before any questions could be asked the Enchantress disappeared. Ava and Eliot helped Parker up and went to the hellicarrier. The went to the infirmary to get checked out to make sure they were okay. Only Parker was injured but, it was just a sprained arm. "LIGHTS OUT NOW!" yelled Fury. So our heroes went to bed.

* * *

Next chapters will be about the heroes' worst nightmare all because of Enchantress


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Ava's dream  
(Ava's P.O.V)

* * *

I was 8 and my sister and I were playing tag. She jumped on me as soon as she caught up and ticked me. "Please stop Steph it hurts!" I said in between laughs. "Come on you know I am right!" she said evilly " You like Peter! Admit it already!" she kept tickling me. "Fine I do! Okay!" "I knew it!" she screamed happily and stopped tickling me.  
We then grabbed are bikes and went to the park. We jumped on the swing sets to see who could go higher in the air.  
Then the sky became dark and the clouds started raining hard. I looked down and saw my sister covered in blood and started crying. "Steph this isn't funny please wake up!" I cried. "Goodbye Ava, I will always love ya sis." it was barely a whisper but I heard it. "NO!" I screamed. "Ohh but, yes it is your fault that she's dead." said the enchantress. "How did-  
(End of dream)  
I woke up and screamed in horror. I was in the lab. " where am I?" I asked " good your awake," said a nervous furry " you and your team have been hit with a spell to kill yo by living your worst nightmare. We had to go into your mind to wake you up. I'm sorry about your sister. We need your help though, to wake up Parker and Eliot." I shook my head yes. So now to go get Eliot I thought to myself.

* * *

end of chapter 4. So sad I know.


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Eliot's dream  
(Eliot's P.O.V)

* * *

_I am 6 and my mom and I were going to the park. I was really excited. "Come on mommy!" I said happily. "Okay Eliot" she said with a smile on her face. We were al most to the park but, we were crossing the street and a truck wasn't stopping so my mom pushed me out the way to protect me. I realized what happened. "Mom!" I shouted. "Eliot," I heard Ava say "this is only a dream." "It is?" I said between sobs. " yes, the Enchantress cast a spell on us to make us live our worst nightmares." "I will try to wake up" "good" was the last words I heard before waking up. _  
(END OF DREAM)  
"What was that?" I asked no one specific.  
"We will explains later right now we need to wake up Parker." said Furry  
"Ok Fu-" I was cut off by Parker's scream.

* * *

End of chapter.


	8. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6: Parker's Dream  
(Her P.O.V)_

* * *

_I am in the bathroom covering my ears and crying. I am only 5. My foster parents are fighting. They made me rob a bank and I got caught. They made me regret it earlier. Scars and bruises cover my body. My foster dad comes in with a belt in his hands I scream and time stops then I felt blood splatter on me. I looked across the floor to find my foster dad dead. "What have you done you ungrateful bitch?!" my foster mom yelled at me "I-I don't know!" I screamed before running out the front door. I didn't know what was happening. I suddenly was being lifted off my feet and into the air. " What has brought you hear child?" said a soft voice I looked up and saw a guy who looked like Thor's dad Oden."I don't know." I said in a whisper. "How old are you, what is your name, and how did you get those bruises and scars?" "I am 5, my name is Parker, and my foster parents." I said nervously. " Well my child I see you have magical powers. You may stay here to control them or go back to Earth and run for the rest of your life." "Can I stay here?" "Yes you may." he said happily " Amoura I have a new student for you to train!" he yelled. "Yes me king who is this new student" said a beautiful lady who was only 12. " Parker she is only 5 Amoura so go easy." "I will but how do she get those markings on her?" "From her advisors on mid-gard." "Come with me Parker and let's get you cleaned up." "Okay" I said nervously.  
__**5 years later**__  
I was running again. Amoura had left me here on a Earth with nothing but my clothes. I disobeyed her and she lost control. She is chasing me now. I double over in pain. My dark powers sent Amoura into a nearby tree. "STAY AWAY FROM ME BITCH!" "Parker stop! You need to wake up!" yelled Eliot and Ava. "Why are you here?!" I yelled out of rage. "We will explaine later." "I will try!" I said before waking up.  
(End of dream)_

I screamed and jumped out of my bed and landed on my head before falling on my face.  
"What the heck?" I said to myself.  
"The Enchantress did this with that spell she castted." that was all I needed to know.  
"I guess y'all learned more about me"  
"Yep!" they all said at the same time.

* * *

End of the chapter 6! Plz R&R


End file.
